Fragile Yet Unbroken
by UuGgHh its Bryan
Summary: Yuki was a nobody, just the average un-popular boy with few friends. What happens when he is sucked into a battle for a world he is not even part of? What happens when he realizes who he really is inside, and falls for someone he knows he should not love?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first Yaoi and i am sooo excitedd! pleasee tell me what you think!

* * *

A New Alliance is Formed

A figure could be seen in the distance, walking in the lit up city. Stores and shops illuminated the streets as the colors blended into a beautiful rainbow of designs.

At a closer look into the streets you can see a boy. He is about 5'6 and is walking alone. He is wearing white faded skinny jeans that cling to his legs and a pair of black converse sneakers to accompany it. He has on a long button down shirt, also in black, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The shirt is covered by a delicately placed satin vest with a slight reddish tint to it. The boy's face is masked by the protective blanket of the dark and is not visible to an observer's eye just yet.

Suddenly there is a crash and the boy can be seen on the ground. A small group of 5 other boys have encircled the boy lying on the ground. All the boys look about 16 years old but no older than 18. One boy lands a kick into the other boy's stomach as a scream can be heard from the distance.

"You think you're so cool don't you?" One boy yells angrily.

"You're disgusting!" Another yells as another knee makes contact to the fallen boy who is now gripping his stomach tightly. The boys continue to yell and cuss at the fallen boy who must sit and endure it. After yet another yell he closes his eyes tight and prepares for the pain, but when there is none for several seconds he cautiously opens his eyes back up. He see's a tall figure standing above him with their back turned towards his face. The figure looks as if he is protecting him, but the boy is still on high alert for the threat that is circling him intently.

The new figure is revealed as yet another boy. He has light brown hair that is long and falls just above his eyes and tanned skin to match it. He is about the same height as the fallen boy, maybe a few inches taller. He has on dark blue jeans that fell over white Nike sneakers. He is wearing a white shirt that is hidden underneath a black sweatshirt that was zipped up half way. His clothing hugged his body as it outlined his well defined figure underneath it all. The one part of this boy that stood out the most was his brilliant, cerulean blue eyes that almost shined, reflecting light from the city.

"I suggest you leave him alone" The boy said in a soft tone.

"Why should we?" Two other boys yelled at him.

"Because then you will have to deal with me." His cerulean eyes narrowed as another boy charged at him. He swiftly dodged a thrown fist while kneeing the boy in his jaw. Another boy sent a punch into his back as he gritted his teeth and swirled around to land a punch in the guy's face. Soon the boys began to take out weapons, and now the defender feels helpless. As three boys lunged at him with a knife, a chain, and some type of wrist blades he prepared for impact.

The boy felt nothing as his eyes grew wide. The men were on the floor gasping for air as they finally collapsed. He looked over to where a purple light was illuminating from and saw two dark figures standing there. One was holding something that was glowing purple and the other had a hand out.

_It can't be…how did they find me so quickly…? _The boy inwardly thought.

"Who are you?" The remaining two boys yelled but got no answer.

"Well I don't care who you are but you picked the wrong people to mess with!" One yelled as they ran towards the cloaked two.

"Dorigan" A female voice said, and as the words were heard the object began to glow purple once more, as the other boys fell like the previous one. The purple light ceased and the figures became harder to see. The last thing the boy saw was a sinister smile before the two figures melded into the shadows and disappeared from sight.

The fallen boy begins to sit up as the light is shined onto him, revealing his hidden features. He has dirty blond hair that is medium length and fell above his eyebrow. He has two or three strands of hair that mold into one strand in order to hang delicately over his features, creating a light shadow over his left eye. The boy has soft brown eyes that were accented due to the light freckles that were located over the top of his nose.

_Ow that really hurt…_ The boy thought as he still kept a hand over his stomach as one moved to his side. He was breathing heavier and felt blood leaking into his mouth. He licked his lips to erase all possible signs of the crimson liquid dripping from them.

"Are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice asks. The boy looks up to meet a glistening pair of cerulean eyes.

"Y-yes I'm ok…do I know you?" The boy asked.

"No you don't, but my name is Kira" He said with a smile as he put his hand out to help the boy up.

"T-thank you…my name is Yuki" He says softly with a slight blush adorned on his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Yuki. Your wounds look pretty serious, should I bring you to the ER?" he asks looking genuinely concerned.

"N-no I'm fine" He said as he faltered in his walk. Kira grabbed his waist carefully to steady the boy. Yuki blushed as he moved slightly away to gain some distance.

"You don't look so good yourself" He said to Kira.

"I'm perfectly fine. Is there anywhere I can take you to get you taken care of?" He asked while searching the streets.

"No really" Yuki thought for a moment, then an idea hit him.

"I-if you want I have an apartment not too f-far from here" He said not looking at the other teen, effectively missing the brilliant smile he got in return.

"Okay, let me just grab my backpack" Kira said as he picked up a light blue backpack. He dropped it accidentally and Yuki reached down to grab it. As soon as the boy picked it up it started emitting a brilliant white glow. Kira's eyes grew wide as he opened it up.

"For real…" He said pulling out a snow white colored book that was giving off a strong light. The book had weird writing on it and Yuki figured it was in another language. He was confused for a moment, but then Kira put the book away as it ceased to glow. He looked at Yuki and asked

"Are we going to be alone in your apartment?" The boy asked and Yuki blushed yet again.

"Yes…w-why…?" He asked.

"Because we need to talk. After you!" Kira said with a smile as he let Yuki lead the way to his apartment.

Yuki led Kira into his small apartment and motioned for him to sit on the couch. Kira turned his head side to side before following the boy into his kitchen. He got out some ice for him and Kira and some aspirin as well. He turned to his guest

"What can I get you?"

"Do you have water?"

"Of course" Yuki said with a small smile as he got the boy a glass of water and handed everything to him.

"Thank you" Kira said with a dazzling smile which caused Yuki to blush. He hid it by quickly saying your welcome and burying his head in the small refrigerator. He got out a can of diet soda and took the pills and iced his side. He moved into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Sit wherever you want…" Yuki said without thinking, and so Kira sat right next to him on the couch. Yuki felt his face heat up as he tried to gain some space between them.

_How many times am I going to blush tonight? I don't even know why I am…_

Kira took out the white book again and handed it to Yuki who took it hesitantly.

"Can you read it?" He asked, and so Yuki opened it. He was astonished that it was in some weird type of writing, and he could only read the first line.

"Yes…what is this?" He said closing the book. Kira sighed before looking him directly in the eyes, making the boy a little uncomfortable.

"First off I think I should inform you that I am…not like you…" He said, but Yuki had a confused look on his face. Kira sighed once more.

"I'm not human" He said and Yuki's eyes grew large.

"I'm known as a mamodo in your world" Yuki was trying very hard to wrap his mind around this concept, but in fact it was very difficult.

"Every one thousand years one hundred mamodo from my world are sent to Earth to battle for the role of king of our world" Yuki listened intently

"Each mamodo has a spell book, and each one will get a partner to fight with in the battle, to read our spells and aid us. Only one person on the earth can read that book, and it's you. Yuki, you are my partner" Yuki felt himself get lightheaded as he rested back on the couch.

"Okay…ok I can handle this…" He said as he sipped his soda and closed his eyes.

"I know it is a lot to handle, but I promise as your partner I will always protect you and try my best to keep you out of harms way. It is the mamodo's job to protect their partner, and I will protect you with my life" Yuki felt tears well up in his eyes and fought them back before opening them up. He looked at Kira and the sincere look that the boy held on his face. After sighing one last time, he smiled and looked at Kira.

"Ok Kira, I will be your partner" The mamodo teen smiled and engulfed the boy in a hug.

"Thank you Yuki! I know you will never regret it!" He told the smaller teen and it made Yuki smile.

_Ok Kira, let the fight begin, and I promise I will do all that is in my power to make you king…forever… _

_

* * *

_

ok plzz go easy it is my frist Yaoi and Zatch Bell fanfic sooooo NO FLAMES! haha

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	2. Chapter 2

ok so this is my first fight scene so i hope it doesnt dissapoint anyone!

**

* * *

**

**Coffee house Rumble! **

Yuki woke from his sleep early, noticing the dim light that dripped through his windows he decided it was time to get up. He looked at the clock located on his nightstand that revealed it was 7 in the morning. He got the necessary clothes and headed for the shower.

Yuki strolled into his small kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. Puzzled, he opened it up to find a curious looking Kira.

"Hi…what are doing here so early?" Yuki asked as he rubbed his eyes gently.

"This is early?" Kira asked confused and Yuki nodded before gesturing to the boy to come inside. Kira stepped into the small apartment as Yuki walked back into his kitchen.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked, but the boy shook his head in response, Yuki shrugged as he took out a glass and poured himself some orange juice. He saw his guest eyeing an empty coffee pot sitting on Yuki's counter. He sighed before grabbing his backpack and walking over to the sitting boy, still half asleep.

"Let's go get some coffee" He said and Kira gave him a curious look.

"Why Yuki-san?" Yuki's eyes froze open for a moment before quickly returning to normal. He raised a finger up.

"First off, do not call me Yuki-_san_. I hate formalities like that. And two, we are getting coffee." He said as he walked over to the apartment door. Kira got up and looked at the boy.

"Are you sure Yuki-sa-" he stopped himself before letting it slip out.

"Yuki" He finished with a smile.

"Yes I am, now let's get a move on it!" Yuki said gesturing to the door with his arm. Kira grabbed his backpack and walked out in front of Yuki. Suddenly he turned around with a serious look on his face.

"Do you have my book?" He asked and Yuki nodded in response.

"Ok good" Kira said before walking to the front of the building. They walked over to the closely located coffee shop and got in line inside the building. Someone was yelling at the counter and it caught their attention.

"What do you mean I don't have a credit?"

"I'm sorry Mister but it's not in our computer!"

"I come here EVERY day are you kidding me?" Yuki moved to the side a little to look at the people yelling. One tall boy looked about Yuki's age and had a dark red hat on. He was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt and jeans with white sneakers to accompany it. To his right was a smaller boy who had spiky blonde hair and was also wearing an orange short sleeved shirt. He had on red shorts and green tennis shoes under it all.

"You better give me the discount or I will blow this place to dust!" The boy yelled, but the manager scoffed at him.

"Listen, you can either leave now, or I can call the police!" He yelled as he pointed a finger towards the door.

"Oh you're going to need more than the police to save you now." The boy reached into his back pack and pulled out a light orange book. Yuki froze as he realized what it was. Kira felt his muscles tense as he looked at the smaller mamodo standing in front of them. Suddenly Yuki was at the front of the group talking to the two kids.

"Oh C'mon can't we work this out?" He said while pushing the mamodo and his partner towards the door.

_Good Yuki lure them outside…_

The boy began to yell as he moved through the door.

"Who are you?" He asked as Yuki made his way out the door behind him.

"Oh me? I work here of course!" He lied to the boy.

"Yea sure like I believe that!" He said before stopping in the street. Yuki gave him a serious look as Kira walked through the door.

"If you attack this place, I will have no choice but to stop you" Yuki said pulling out a powder white book of his own.

"Oh boy! Look's like I get to burn a book and get a discount in the same day! Isn't this exciting Kyro?" He asked the boy standing next to him who simply nodded in return. He took out the orange book as it began to glow brightly.

"Goran!" He yelled out as the boy put his hand down on the ground. Suddenly pillars of flames began to shoot up from the ground directly at Yuki and his partner. They ran to the side avoiding the large attack as Kira ran in front.

"Yuki read the spell!" Yuki nodded before his book began to glow a brilliant white.

"The first spell: Iclear!" The mamodo shot a brightly glowing orb from his hand. The orb was surrounded by mist as it flew at his attackers. The mamodo quickly ran in front and put his arms up.

"Gioshield!" A large pillar of flames shot up from the ground as it made contact with the silver orb. The orb, unknown to anyone, was made of a mixture of ice and water. When it collided with the flames it crashed through them as the receiver's of the attack quickly jumped to the side. In the spot where they would have been hit was a large icicle like glacier that stuck out of the ground, leaving a large crack in the pavement.

_Shit, that attack went right through our defense spell…looks like it's time to turn it up a notch huh? _

Yuki watched in amazement at the damage the spell had created. Kira smiled as the attackers had a stunned look plastered on their faces. The man and his mamodo quickly got up and moved back to their original position.

"Hm Kyro this should turn out interesting! We get to use our third spell!" He smiled as Yuki's face remained emotionless. The orange book began to glow brightly as the owner called out.

"Giga Gorando!" Both hands of the mamodo named Kyro came in contact with the ground as multiple geysers of flames shot up. Kira smiled as he grabbed Yuki and they both ran to the right of the attacks.

"Haven't you learned? No matter how many pillars you summon we can just avoid them all!" Kira said triumphantly, but when he saw the attackers smirking he looked around. His eyes widened when he realized the pillars were chasing them. Yuki stood frozen, as if a statue, and could not move. He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to protect the book from any harm that might come to it. When he felt no pain he opened his eyes to see Kira standing in front of him. His eyes widened in shock as they filled with tears.

"Kira? What did you do?" He yelled at the boy who now had multiple burn marks on him. He panted before looking back up at the stunned boy.

_You're so stupid Kira…_

"I told you…I am, your…partner…I will protect you" Yuki's tears fell onto the book as Kira turned around. To Yuki's surprise the book began to glow a brilliant white as he opened it once again. Another line was revealed as he marveled at it.

"Kira! A new spell!" He said to the boy who just smiled.

"Right on time…" He stood up straight as most of his visible burns now began to fade.

"Even if you have another spell, it won't save you now!" His opponent yelled at him as the orange book glowed once more.

"Goran!" Another geyser of flames shot up from the ground. Just as Yuki was about to read a spell the man yelled again.

"Giga Gorando!" As now several geyser's were headed there way. Yuki wiped his eyes as the book began to glow.

"Let's hope this works! Gio Iclearando!" Kira put both of his hands up as an enormous spinning shield appeared in front of them. The shield was a circle with large icicle like spikes on all four main sides of the shield and smaller ones in between them. The middle of the shield had a blue pendant on it with the design of crescent moon. Water spiraled in the shield as it created a wave like pattern that spiked up slightly out of the shield and moved all around it.

All of the fire attacks clashed head on with the shield before disappearing in mere seconds. The attackers began to back up as they watched all of their spells be turned to steam. Before the shield had a chance to disappear Kira jumped above it into the air.

"Iclear!" Yuki yelled once more as his attack was fired. Kyro ran in front of his stunned partner as he took the attack dead on. When all of the smoke began to clear, a stunned Kyro could be seen vanishing into thin air as his book burned on the side of his unconscious partner. In a matter of seconds the book was destroyed and the mamodo turned into nothing more than smoke and dust.

Yuki closed the book before running over to the standing Kira, who saw him running and looked confused. Yuki tackled the boy into a hug as he talked.

"You're so stupid! What were you thinking out there?" he asked as Kira's arms surrounded him protectively.

"I told you, as your partner I will protect you, and I did" Yuki removed himself from the boy and looked him over.

"But you could have gotten seriously hurt! Those attacks were powerful!"

"Well a mamodo's body is much stronger than a human, so I'm more built to handle attacks like that, unlike a frail human body." He explained but Yuki simply shook his head.

"C'mon we have to get you home" he said before grabbing the boy and pulling him towards any random street. Kira chuckled before speaking up.

"I can walk by myself you know" Yuki then noticed the fact that he was still holding onto his hand. He quickly moved his hands away and into his pockets as a dark blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Sorry…" He mumbled and Kira frowned.

"It's fine really it was no big deal" He said to the blushing boy. Yuki sighed before taking his hands back out of his pockets and returning back to normal. Kira smiled when he saw this as he led them to his house. Even though Kira was a mamodo he still lived in a house. One of his relatives had come here 100 years ago and made friends with some of the humans in their world. Kira then found the human friends children and befriended them. The whole family was out for vacation so they let Kira use their house for however long he needed.

After about ten minutes of walking they reached the large house. Kira got keys out of his small backpack and led them inside. Yuki gaped at the house, it was huge.

"T-this is where you l-live?"

"Well you can say I borrowed it from a friend of a friend really" Kira said as he collapsed on the couch. Yuki snapped back to reality before he rushed over to his partner.

"Are you ok? Is there anything I can get you?" He searched for something but came up empty.

"No really it's ok, mamodo heal much faster than human's so I'll be fine" He said with a smile. Yuki nodded as he stood there searching for something to do.

"Would you like to sit…down…?" Kira asked motioning to the couch.

"No really I'm ok you need to rest anyway" He said to the boy

"Last time I checked I wasn't that fat…?" He raised an eyebrow and it made Yuki blush.

"NO no I wasn't saying you were fat! I was just try-" Kira cut him off

"I know you were! So stop and sit down!" Yuki finally nodded before taking the seat next to the mamodo. He let his head lay back as he started to daze off. The couch was very comfortable in fact, and Yuki pondered it for a moment.

_Probably very expensive…I wonder what kind of friends these are. And how do they know about mamodo anyway? Maybe I should ask, but then I don't wanna interrupt Kira if he is trying to sleep- _As if on cue with Yuki's mind Kira fell sound asleep. Yuki was startled when he felt something hit his shoulder. When he looked over he realized it was his unconscious partner. The contact made Yuki blush but he remained in the spot, careful not to wake the sleeping mamodo.

_I guess that fight took a lot more out of him than he let on…oh well, might as well watch some TV while I'm here…_

Yuki turned on the tv as he watched it, careful not to move or interrupt his partner's sleeping unless he absolutely had to. Soon, Yuki himself began to drift off, as he let his head rest on the soft fabric of the couch and he drifted into an unconscious state with his other worldly partner right beside him.

* * *

well i liked it so tht probably means it was terrible lmaoo

Reviews keep me writing

always,

Bryan :)


	3. Chapter 3

ok so this chapter is dedicated to my friend .. because she always helps me out with my stories so this character was inspired by her!

hope u like it!

**

* * *

**

**Friends At Last **

Yuki woke from sleep with a shock. His eyes flew open and he searched his surroundings. His sleeping mamodo was no longer located next to him, so he desperately searched for his book. To his much relief he found it nestled in his backpack where he last left it. He sunk down back onto the couch as his heart pounded.

"You alright?" Someone asked, and it made Yuki jump slightly. He turned around to see his partner eating something in the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a nightmare…" The boy nodded before going back to eating. Suddenly Yuki remembered something

"Oh my god! Isn't there school today?"

"Well it's only 3 in the afternoon so…" The mamodo trailed off as he watched Yuki settle down from his panicked state.

"I forgot…we had that battle this morning…" He remembered the battle clearly now as his memories flooded back to him.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Yuki asked as his stomach grumbled and he slightly bushed do to it.

"Sure, any particular reason why?" Kira asked

"I'm hungry…" Yuki said in a soft tone before turning away from the smiling boy. They both grabbed their backpacks as Kira put his plate in the sink, and then they were off. They strolled by multiple shops and stores and eventually got to a restaurant they both agreed on. They walked inside and were quickly seated in a booth. They both picked up menus and in a matter of minutes the waiter arrived.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked them. Kira looked at him first.

"Do you have Shirley temples?" He asked and the waiter nodded, taking down the order. Yuki giggled lightly before ordering himself something.

"I'll just have water" He smiled as the waiter left. He gave Kira a confused glance.

"Shirley Temple?" He said laughing slightly and Kira frowned at him briefly.

"Hey I live off those things so be quiet!" Yuki smiled at him once more before shutting up. The waiter returned soon with their drinks as he took down their orders.

After a good thirty minutes the duo were done eating. Yuki paid the check which made Kira frown because he did not have any human money. They both left before walking some more. They passed by Yuki's school when suddenly they heard an explosion. They both shared a glance before running towards the noise as Yuki took out the snow white book once more.

Kira and Yuki hid in the bushes as they watched an on going fight in front of the school. Yuki realized he knew the people who were fighting. One was a small girl; he had seen her around school before. She was thin and petite, her hair was a dark black with red streaks in it, and it reminded Yuki of the lead singer of his favorite band. She wore a black plush backpack with rabbit ears on it. She had on a white short sleeved shirt with some type of writing on it and long black pants. She was holding a dark black book in her right hand and what looked like a baton in her left.

The other woman was tall with a long grey trench coat on. She had large black boots on and gloves to math it. Her hair was a fiery tangle of red and orange highlights and her face had a pair of dark sun glasses resting on them. The trench coat was mostly closed, but not fully, leaving her red strapless top partly revealed and some type of legging showing as well. She held a dark red book that was almost purple in her left hand and a purse in her right.

Yuki racked his head for a name for the girl, and then it hit him.

_Aliea! She was in my global class last year! _

Suddenly a dark figure was at her side. It was a tall boy who neither Yuki nor Kira recognized. He had black hair as well that was spiked to the right side of his head as a wavy piece fell across his face from the left. He was wearing a mesh net shirt that revealed his muscular body. He had on a sweatshirt that was thrown over the shirt so that it was only visible from the front. He wore black jeans with chains that seeped out of the pockets and black shoes to complete his look. His eyes were dark black and he had what looked like black marking under his eyes that curled into a dagger like formation around them. His face was emotionless, but you could tell the girl was panicking beside him.

Yuki was brought out of his trance by a large creature like thing that popped out of the ground. At closer inspection it was a large red centipede with glowing yellow eyes. Right after it was forced out of the ground the girl's black book began to glow as she called out.

"Dorigan!" The boy's hand began to glow a purple color as the centipede began to squirm in its spot. Kira tugged on Yuki's arm to get his attention, so Yuki looked at the worried boy.

"That girl's mamodo is part of a very special clan in the mamodo world. They can see Aurous around their opponents and attack them with it. He is strangling this other mamodo right now" Yuki watched in amazement at what this boy was capable of. Suddenly the red book began to glow as the woman called out a spell

"Ha not that again! It's useless! Gigano Sicloran!" She yelled as the centipede began to spin violently as it took the form of a red drill. It shot towards the girl with the book as her eyes froze open in shock. Suddenly the boy grabbed her around the waist and pushed her to the floor with him. The bug tunneled into the ground only to come up next to its partner as it encircled her.

"It's no use, you're done for. Siclando!" She called out as the pinchers on the bug's mouth grew wide and emitted a red glow. Kira knew what was coming as suddenly he jumped out of the bush with Yuki not to far behind. A laser like beam shot from the bug's mouth towards its defenseless victims who were holding each other on the ground.

"Gio Iclearando!" Yuki called out as the large spinning crystal shield appeared once more. Effectively shooting the attack back at the centipede, the woman called out.

"Sicloshield!" As the bug shoved its tail end into the earth a large red casing came out and protected the partners from their own attack.

"Oh so you have friends? Well it won't make a difference; I'll just burn both your books! Ready Centilo?" The bug made a hissing sound as the woman's red book began to glow brighter than ever.

"This spell will finish both of you! Dayo Tay Siclen!" The bug began growing larger and larger until finally it was about 10 times its normal size. It began rolling rapidly and jumped into the air. Flames shot out from the casing around the bug, and soon Yuki and Kira were looking at a giant meteor heading straight for them.

"I don't have a spell that can counter that!" Yuki yelled to Kira who just stood there.

"I do" The girl said as she pushed her way to the front with her partner. Her book began to glow a dark black color as she called out the spell.

"Dioga Dorigando!" Suddenly a large amount of black energy emitted from the boy's hand. A large black orb was seen hovering above the ground, being held in place by both hands of the gothic mamodo. The orb then shot out at the meteor-like bug rolling straight towards them. Both attacks hit head on and a large explosion was heard. Smoke suffocated the area but Kira was still able to make out where the opponent was, along with their book. The woman was on the ground holding her head as she attempted to get up. Kira spotted the book about 10 feet away from her and aimed his hand at it.

"Yuki!"" He called out and the boy nodded as he coughed from the dust.

"Iclear!" He said as the attack was fired at the defenseless book. It burst into flames as the woman scurried away into the forest, disappearing from everyone's view. As the smoke cleared the last remains of the book were seen burning and fading into the dust caused by the explosion. Yuki closed his book before walking over to the girl who was sitting on the ground. He kneeled down next to her.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked her and she half smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine…Yuki is it? From global class last year?" She coughed as her mamodo helped her get up.

"Yes, I can't believe you remember me, I was hardly even noticeable" Yuki said with a small laugh and the girl smiled at him.

"Well I remember you. My name is Aliea if you happened to forget" She said with a smile as she entwined her fingers with her mamodo.

"And this Damean, my mamodo slash boyfriend" She said with a large smile which made the boy's face heat up a bit, but he nodded at everyone.

"Hello! I'm Yuki as you know and this is my mamodo Kira" He said and Kira stepped forward. The girl's eyes widened as she remembered something.

"I remember you! We saved you that day, in the street! Remember?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Kira's memory kicked in as he smiled.

"Yes I do, thank you for that" He said turning to the other mamodo and smiling. He nodded once more as the girl continued to talk.

"It was nothing. Damean said he felt a mamodo near by, and when he saw you he said for sure it was you. But I said we wouldn't attack you unless you had a partner" Kira took a step back.

"Oh…so are you going to attack me now…?" He asked getting close to Yuki.

"Of course not, you helped us out so I would never! Besides you seem like good people, and I don't like hurting good people" She said with a sincere smile as Kira moved away from Yuki reluctantly.

"Oh, well I'm happy to hear that!" Yuki said with a bright smile as he put the snow white book into his backpack. The girl did the same as she hid the black book in her plush bag.

"Would you guys like to get something to eat with us?" Aliea asked the boys who looked at each other. After exchanging glances they both nodded as they walked away with their new friends, unaware of the lurking eyes that were watching them from above, preparing, and learning.

"That should be a fun group to mess with, don't you think?" A child like voice asked.

"Absolutely…" A deeper voice answered before both voices vanished, only to meld into the wailing wind and become yet another figure of torment for the always questioning human mind.

* * *

yay friends finally haha!

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	4. Chapter 4

**ok ppl this is how it is going! every other chapter i am switching from the point of view of Kira and yuki and Aliea and Damean. This chapter is about Aliea and Damean!**

WARNING!: THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THE CHAPTER, THEREFORE IT IS RATED M! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, THAN DONT READ IT!

**NO FLAMES ALLOWED ABOUT THIS CHAPTER EITHER!**

hope u enjoy it:)

**

* * *

**

**Devotion**

"_Ropdorgan!" _

I yelled while I grasped the book by the middle with both hands. Damean's hands began to glow across the field as the spell activated. I could see the Aura melt around Damean as it shot out into the sky, and soon needled made of pure black rained down from above. I must have zoned out, because the next thing I know Damean is standing right next to me, I imagined he moved from across the wooded field and to me. There was little activity by where our opponents were, and so I shifted the book in my hands as my right one gripped it tightly. Something was wrong; I knew we could not have won that easily…

"_Pitar!" _I heard a familiar spell being called out as I quickly braced myself for what would happen. Suddenly the small mamodo was in front of us swinging a dagger at Damean. He was able to dodge most of them, but he was getting multiple cut wounds all over his arms. A hot tear ripped down my cheek as I stood helpless.

_We can't use the aura drain spell because he will just disappear again…the spikes didn't work and neither did Damean's first spell. Dammit! Don't we have anything!_I argued with myself as I quickly opened the book, getting an idea. I made eye contact with Damean as he realized what my plan was.

"Damean jump!" I yelled as his feet made contact with the ground. The tall man across from me yelled as well.

"Oh no you don't!" His book began to glow, and I was hoping he would play into my trap.

"_Pitracto!" _he called out as the small mamodo's hands began to glow green and daggers began to fly out of them, cloaked in lightning.

_Yes! _I was planning on him using that spell. My book began to glow a blackish purple color as I called out, springing our trap.

"_Cloudon Se Shield!" _

A black mist of clouds surrounded Damean as they absorbed the attack. The opposing mamodo ignored the subtle fact that this defense spell also blinded him. I smiled as I caught a glimpse of a black blur high in the sky. The book began to glow once more as I called out.

"_Dioga Dorigando!" _The large black orb made contact with the weapon mamodo and partly with his partner as a cloud of dust surrounded the area. Damean was at my side in a minute, panting heavily, as I closed the book and leaned my weight against him. My mind begins to get fuzzy from here, because it all happened so fast.

I heard the man call out another spell, and before I had any chance top even open the book to counter, the mamodo was in front of us as he jabbed a dagger into Damean's side with his left hand. Damean spit up blood, and then the next thing I remember was being on the ground, cradling my face in my hand. The partner was a brute who towered over me, he had smacked me in the face with the back of his hand and I fell to the ground.

"Pathetic…" He mumbled while picking up our dark black book. My eyes widened in shock, but my body wouldn't move. I could only keep repeating _I'm sorry Damean_ in my head over and over again. The next thing I heard was a loud scream, and I feared it was from Damean's mouth. I looked over and saw the weapon's mamodo cringing on the ground as he grabbed at his stomach. Damean pulled the dagger out of his side as he began to slowly walk over to the other book owner. His bangs were shielding his eyes, but there was a dark, sinister aura around him. The other book owner began to back up in fear as he tried to talk.

"D-don't take o-one step c-closer!" He said holding our book in the air.

"I-I-I'll burn it! I-I swear!" He stuttered, but by the time the sentence was out, Damean was right in front of him as he grabbed his collar and lifted him up, slamming him against a tree. I could only imagine what his eyes looked like, because the look that appeared on this guy's face when Damean looked at him was worse than terrified. If I didn't know any better, I would think the guy had peed his pants. The venom in Damean's voice was evident.

"Don't…ever…touch…her…" He spoke in a tone so deadly, so cutting, and the ice clear in his voice. It was so soft as well, and to me it sounded like velvet, _my_ velvet. His dangerous, sensual voice sent shivers down my spine like I had never felt, and my heart began to pound in my chest as I continued to gain strength from his being.

I was barely able to stand up, my whole body hurt. I was always prepared for a good challenge, but I never thought that I would ever be overcome physically; it was just a thought that never occurred to me. I went over to wear our book lay and picked it up. Damean was still holding the guy against the tree as I grabbed their book.

"I think it's time we end this battle…" I said walking over and picking the knife out of the ground.

"Permanently." I said with such hatred in my voice, I think I saw the mamodo's sweat drop at that point. I gouged the knife into the book as I slowly ripped throughout the entire seam. The book fell on the floor in two pieces as it lit on fire. I walked over to Damean and put a hand on his arm. His teeth were gritted and his eyes were a midnight black, to the now previous book owner he probably looked terrifying, but to me he looked magnificent.

"That's enough…Damean…" I whispered his name as his eyes made a quick glance towards me. He threw the man on the ground as he scurried back into the forest. I sighed before leaning on Damean for support and putting the black book away. Suddenly I remembered Damean's wound and I was quickly at his side. I took off the black sweatshirt he had been wearing so I could fully examine the damage. It looked horrible to me, but he said that mamodo heal faster and that I shouldn't worry.

"I don't know it looks bad…" I still said.

"Its fine" He murmured in that velvet voice of his, and at that point I couldn't take it anymore. I crushed myself to him as my arms wrapped around his torso. He didn't return my embrace and I felt my heart sink in my chest. I grabbed his hand as we started back to my house with not only an aching body, but an aching heart as well.

* * *

We walked silently home from the forest; we were originally training there when the mamodo ambushed us. We got to my house fast and I quickly opened the door. Inside I sat Damean down on the couch as I ran for my first aid kit. Luckily I had taken a medical class for sports injuries in my high school, and this definitely qualifies as a sport injury. I had Damean take off his shirt, which made my face turn a bright red momentarily, but then I quickly bandaged him up and put disinfectant on the knife wound. I smiled as I helped him slide his shirt back on. His eyes never met mine once.

"I'm going to go…take a bath…" I said as my eyes left his, and I ran upstairs into my bathroom. I shut the door and slid down, all my emotion boiling into my throat. I felt it begin to hurt and my eyes start to sting. I quickly turned on the water and let the tub fill as I got undressed. I slipped into the tub and began to wash myself, hoping to erase these feelings, one way or the other.

My mind kept burning with images from the battle…

_I can't lose him…not yet…_

I felt hot tears roll down my cheek, burning as they made contact with my soft skin. I quickly shook my head, but it didn't help. A sob broke free from my chest as if someone was ripping a piece of clothing, _hard_, clothing. I quickly put a washcloth over my mouth to dull the sobs, but they were still there. I don't know why this was happening to me, after the other battle I was fine, I guess it's just in this one I wasn't strong enough and I almost lost Damean because of it.

_It's not my fault…_

I tried to tell myself, but I just could not convince myself it was true. When I felt a hysteric leak out, that's when I decided this bath was over. I got out and dried off, getting a glance in the mirror. My hand flew to my mouth in shock, I looked absolutely horrible. My eyeliner was now dripping down the side of my face due to my tears, my blush had mashed into some type of pale ice cream color and my hair was knotted in ways I did not know possible. Getting decent looking would not be an easy task, and I knew it.

I walked out of the bathroom dressed and in somewhat decent condition. I walked into my rather large room and looked around. I was on the second floor and I had a circular window that overlooked my mother's garden and vegetable orchard. The special thing was whenever there was a full moon, it would be directly over head of the window, and when you looked out you could see the moon closer than ever and even brighter. I frowned realizing Damean was no where in my room and quickly went downstairs. As soon as I hit the bottom stair I was about to take off, but suddenly I ran into none other than Damean. His eyes looked sad, even though they were pitch black, and I felt a sharp pain go through my body when he didn't look at me.

"Oh…ugh, sorry…" I said, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He simply side stepped me and began to walk upstairs. I stood there, I felt frozen, my body would not move yet again.

_It's my fault he's like this…if I were just stronger…_

I shocked myself when my feet took off running back up the stairs after him. He was a little past the top when I crashed into his back. I wrapped my arms around him from behind as my tears let loose again.

"Damean what happened!" I yelled, not being able to control myself once more.

"What did I do? Please tell me! I feel horrible and I don't even know why! I hurt when you hurt, and right now I am dieing!" I felt my body begin to shake and I saw him clasp his fist shut tight.

"It's not you…" Was all he said as he walked out of my grasp, disappearing into my room. It took a minute for my mind to catch up before I ran in after him. He was standing by the window, and I could tell tonight was a full moon due to the light coming from it. I walked in and closed the door, moving next to my bed which was placed in the middle of the room.

"What…is, wrong…?" I said while holding back tears.

"Nothing" was all he said. Emotionless, cold, I couldn't handle it.

"Where is my Damean? What happened to him?" I was yelling at him now.

"I lost him! I don't know to whom, but he's not here! I miss _my_ Damean! The one that loved me!" He flinched when I said those words, but I still continued.

"It feels as if you hate me now!" That got something stirred up in him and he finally spoke.

"I could never hate you!" He said, his whole body tensing against the window.

"Then why?" I didn't know if he would ever answer me.

"Is it this book?" I asked him, holding up the black book.

"Well if it is screw the book!" I threw it on the ground, and the second it hit the floor I saw Damean flinch. I know I had hit a soft spot, but I had no where left to turn. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm with both my hands as I turned him towards me, so I can look into his eyes. I gently stroked the black marks under them, and when his eyes met mine, I saw _my _Damean.

"Those eyes belong to the old Damean…"

"Those are the eyes I fell for the minute I looked in them…" I was surprised when he hid them under his bangs, and I felt his body begin to quake.

"How come you never touch me anymore? What happened? Have I become…undesirable? Do you not _like_ me anymore?" Suddenly his whole head whipped towards me. His facial expressions were angry, but his eyes told a different story, they told me he was scared.

"Why?" He yelled, and I flinched from it, I had never heard him yell before.

"This is why Aliea!" He flashed a pair of fangs that were located on the front of his mouth, the moonlight reflecting the pure white they were made out of.

"You know what my clan survives off of! How I use my spells! And yet…yet…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"I can feel myself getting weaker each day, and the need becomes so great…and then I remember you" He scowled into the air.

"I can't fathom hurting you Aliea…" When his hand stroked my face gently, my tears fell once more. I didn't know he was in so much pain, I just didn't know…

"I need you Damean…please don't leave me…" I said as more tears began to fall and I lowered my eyes, shielding them with my hair. He gently lifted my chin up as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I won't leave you…I care too deeply about you…" He told me. I knew his self restraint was weakening; his hand was shaking as it moved closer to my hip. Suddenly I was up against the wall as his face dipped down close to mine. His lips touched mine gently, moving slowly, a loving rhythm. I let my tongue roll over the fangs that were delicately located in the front of his mouth, and I felt his lips quiver underneath me. I took an unsteady sigh as I began to talk.

"Use me…do it…" I said, closing my eyes.

"A-aliea…I can't do that to you…" I looked him in the eyes and saw the white iris of the Damean I knew, return. I smiled and kissed him again, this time leading him towards the side of my face. He kissed me gently as he made his way down my cheek, to my ear, and to my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses wherever he went. I lifted my head to the side as I felt him nibble on the soft skin on my neck. He would nibble and bite slightly, then massage the skin with his tongue. My vision was beginning to get blurry as my left hand entangled itself in his blackout hair. I felt his mouth open slightly, and I could feel his hesitation. I gripped him harder around his body and my hand gently pushed his face downward. I felt a slight sting as his fangs entered my neck, but it was soon replaced with something more. I could feel myself losing all the control I had, and then he broke off my neck and massaged the fresh wound with his tongue, causing an involuntary moan to be let out of my lips.

I let his mouth find mine as I kissed him tenderly, telling him I was fine with it. Suddenly he broke off, and I saw a pained look on his face. I saw a silent tear drip out of his eye, and I didn't know what to do. I wiped it away quickly before replacing it with my lips. I kissed each one of his eyelids gently before moving back to his mouth. We had wandered over to my neatly made bed by now as I felt myself being pushed down on it gently. His mouth moved to the same spot again, as he sucked and massaged on the small wound in my neck. I felt his mouth at my ear and smiled.

"Thank you…Aliea…" He told me. The way he said my name, it was almost a plea.

"You're welcome…" I told him softly as I pulled his lips to mine. I felt his mouth move over to my neck once more, and I found myself wanting more.

"Do I-it…" I told him, and when I felt the glorious pressure re-enter my neck, I lost myself in ecstasy. My vision was now a blurred mess and noises escaped my mouth I had not known could be made as I lost myself in lust, as I lost myself in Damean.

Our bodies molded together like puzzle pieces, and it gave me the utmost joy to know this. Every time he would say my name, I felt myself moan a little louder. I bit down on my lip, trying to quiet what threatened to come out as our bodies moved in unison. I could feel the full moon moving into the window of my bedroom, and I could feel it pulsating through my body with every touch. As the moon entered the window, it shined directly on the book I had thrown on the floor, and as it did all of the self control I was holding onto this whole time faded, and I let out a muffled scream that could not be confined anymore.

I collapsed finally, and I felt more drained than ever. My body was soaked in sweat, and my hair was clinging along my shoulders and chest. I moved myself over to Damean as my unclothed body clung to his side for warmth. I placed my head on his chest as it heaved up and down, finally slowing to a normal state. I moved up and looked him directly in the eye.

"_My_ Damean is back…" He finally smiled at me, and my face lit up.

"How do you know?" He asked playfully, nibbling at the small intrusions on my neck.

"Your iris is white, and larger than before…that's how I knew you were back…" I told him as his face lingered there. He smiled into the skin of my neck before moving back up to my face, smiling yet again.

"Thank you…" I told him, and his smile grew wider, exposing a small snaggle tooth at the corner of his lips.

"No Aliea…thank _you_" He said as his lips made contact with mine once again. He smiled when he saw the blush on my cheeks, considering the circumstances.

"It's late…I think you should sleep now" He told me, and so I nodded in agreement and snuggled next to his bare chest. I was more exhausted than I have ever been, and I quietly slipped into unconsciousness. My neck tingled right before I went under, and it reminded me of the now repaired bond we shared, and also the new one that was set in blood, and that was set for _my_ eternity.

* * *

ok people i am going to need OC's for this story so they would be appreciated if you could just PM me some!:) Thanks!

i really hope you enjoyed this because i did!

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	5. Chapter 5

ok so this story got like 4 reviews and its making me depressed but yet i am still posting?

HELL YES!

seriously though please tell me if it is ok haha i would really like to know! And this chapter has Yaoi fluff in it too sooo PLEASE! thanksss:)

**

* * *

**

**New Spell, New Nightmares…**

This was officially getting ridiculous. Mamodo were now stalking us to his _house? _Are you serious? Ugh. I sighed audibly as I saw yet another pair of mamodo standing in front of my apartment. Once the book owner spotted us he smiled and began to walk over. He was tall and wore a green cape that covered his whole body. Next to him was a small boy who wore a black cape, the same as the taller man, just in a different color.

"Do mamodo like, stalk you?" I asked Kira as I took out our snowy book. The man took out a lime green book as it began to glow.

"We have been waiting for you" He said with an eerie smile.

"_Platigo!"_ The man yelled out as I braced for the attack. The smaller boy slammed his hand on the ground as vines began shooting out and darting at us. Kira moved in front as I called out our only attack spell.

"_Iclear!"_ Kira shot multiple orbs from both hands as the book continued to glow a brilliant white color. The orbs would destroy some vines and freeze others.

_If all he uses is vines we should be able to win this easily…_

I thought to soon.

"_Geo Platino!"_ He yelled out as now two large plants appeared in front of the mamodo.

"You won't get away with that, now take this!" The man yelled as one of the large plants shot cannon like seed balls at us and the other filled the air with a green mist.

"_Geo Iclearando!"_ I yelled as our spinning shield appeared, blocking the attack but not the mist. I felt very light headed suddenly, and my legs began to shake. I fell onto a knee as I gripped the book tightly.

_Shit…it's a poison…_

Kira moved in front of me, he seemed to be unaffected by the poison.

"You'll pay for that bastard" His voice was harsh and icy, and it matched how he felt I presumed. The man's book began to glow again as he called out.

"This will be over soon."

"_Platigo!"_

The vines re-appeared as they flew towards us. Kira began moving incredibly fast as he hit most of the vines sprouting from the ground. That's when I realized, more were being made. I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker, and soon Kira would be done for as well.

_I won't let it end like this…_

I tried to move, but quickly fell on my stomach.

"Yuki!" Kira yelled, distracted, as a vine knocked him off his feat and away from me. My emotions started flaring at this point, and I struggled to get up. Shakily I moved to a standing position as I re-opened the book.

"You can't possibly think of defeating us with one spell can you?" The man asked as the book began to glow. His words hurt more than I expected.

_He's right…I'm a horrible partner…forgive me Kira…_

Stray tears began to fall onto the pavement as I heard a different spell being called out. But suddenly our book began to glow even brighter as I opened it up. The third spell was there! I opened my mouth to speak it, I knew I had to act fast because now there were four plants up and all were aiming straight at me. Our book was glowing brightly as I called out with the last of my energy.

"…_F-frio Siclar…!"_

With everything I had I read our new spell. Kira was suddenly in front of me as my eyes grew wide at the sight. He had grown a pair of enormous whitish, or silver, wings. They were elegant and beautiful…and the smile I saw on Kira's lips made me feel…safe. The wings began to move as a gust of wind was thrown violently at our opponents. Soon gashes could be seen on the pavement and the temperature around us was dropping. My book did not once let up its glow. The plants were now chunks of frozen ice and the boy's feet were frozen solid. Kira directed an attack at the boy and it gashed him straight in the chest, as he fell back, rendered useless.

I smiled as Kira continued his onslaught oh wind and ice. The man was holding the book inside his jacket as his face received multiple cuts and gashes. Soon Kira become annoyed, and the wind intensified. He looked over his shoulder and at me.

"Read the spell Yuki" He told me. I looked down as I read the first spell; I could feel my strength returning as well.

"_I-iclear…!"_ I said as the spell launched, hitting the man straight in the chest. The book flew out of his grasp and into the air, completely vulnerable to Kira's wind. The book burst into green flames as it fell aimlessly on the ground. The man was knocked out cold, and I could feel myself loosing consciousness. Before I could go under, I remembered Kira turning around and kneeling next to me on the floor, I think he hugged me? I'm almost positive he did, because the wings encircled us both and then my mind goes black.

* * *

I didn't know why I was stirring so much in my sleep. I was sleeping, but I could tell my body was moving around. I was tossing and turning, maybe it was the gas from that guy's spell? I didn't know, but I was reaching for something…I couldn't see what though…

Finally I was able to grasp onto what I needed. I pulled myself to it as I felt my body relax, but the darkness still lingered there. It was taunting me…if it was even possible I could almost _see_ the darkness grinning evilly at me. I was scared, I was inside my mind, and yet I was so scared of what was in there. What was happening to me? Why was I so scared? What was my mind trying to tell me, that my heart was rejecting…I didn't know. I found that my eyes stung, and I couldn't tell if I was crying, but I clutched onto whatever it was I was holding on to, and finally I slipped fully into the engulfing darkness.

**Narrative POV**

Yuki stirred in his sleep. His body was turning violently on the couch and his cheeks were red. His face was contorted into something of pure pain and hurt. Kira moved next to him on the couch, worried, and tried to shake him a little. Yuki did not wake up. He simply staid still as his hand reached out. Kira had no idea what to do, so he sat there and felt completely helpless. That's when Yuki's hand grabbed Kira's waist and pulled himself up against the unsuspecting boy.

Yuki was curled up on the couch as he clung onto the now blushing boy. His face began to soften as his arms worked their way fully around Kira's torso and his head buried itself on his chest. Kira, ever so hesitant, let his arms wrap around Yuki and hold him close. Yuki finally calmed down at that point, and Kira could tell he slipped unconscious as he muttered something inaudible. Kira made out few words from his sentence, but in these few words, it made Kira's heart skip a beat.

"Never…let…go" Yuki murmured gently as the room became peacefully silent and the boy stopped stirring and fell into a deep sleep, nestled protectively in Kira's warm embrace.

* * *

yayay i love Yaoi bahahhhaha

Reviews keep me writing

always,

Bryan :)


	6. Chapter 6

ok i think this has wat u call a slight Lime in it? idk but i hope u enjoy it!

oh and this chap is for meh friend Sarah hahah! this character is for her!

* * *

Interesting Day…

"Ow!"

I _would _poke myself with eyeliner. This is just my life. I rubbed my eye trying to soothe the throbbing pain emitting from it. I opened my eye slightly to reveal the red color in it.

"Disgusting."

I was slightly startled by the pair of arms that wrapped around me, but when his mouth came in contact with my neck I sort of…zoned out I guess.

"I think you look beautiful as always," Damean murmured against my neck, and I knew he was trying to be sweat, but I really did look bad. I had now a smudged eyeliner under my eye clashing with the now dark red that was located by my pupil. In other words, ew.

"Thanks but I know I look hideous," my thought process started to disappear because I felt Damean's tongue start rolling over the bite mark he had made last night, sending me into his own world.

"Oh I wouldn't really say that…" He told me this in a low voice, and when I tried to speak a sort of moan…thing…came out. I could feel my cheeks heating up, and the fact that now Damean was _nibbling _on me didn't help either.

Ok I seriously had to draw the line when he began taking my newly ironed clothing off. I stopped his hands abruptly when they began lifting my Paramore T-shirt off of me.

"We really need to go…this isn't the best time for that," I told him while leaning myself against his chest.

"Okay if you say so," his voice told me he was listening, but his actions said otherwise. His hand began running itself up and down my body as his other one held me tightly against his chest. We should be fighting, why is he trying to seduce me?

"Don't you think we should be fighting instead of…this?" I asked him with little sternness in my voice. This was getting very difficult.

"I am fighting though…I'm fighting a very hard battle of letting you keep your clothes on…" he began nibbling again. His hand leaked up into my shirt as he strolled over the gentle skin of my stomach, tickling it slightly. Once again I tried to protest. Really, I did! I tried really hard, honest! It didn't work. When I opened my mouth to talk and tell him this was inappropriate and we needed to leave to go fight, the only noise that escaped my lips was a surprisingly load pleading sound due to Damean's hand getting dangerously close to my boobs. This was officially the worst start off to a day ever. I noticed my hands had gripped onto his pants, and were not letting go any time soon.

Ok, my self control went spiraling down the toilet now. Those adorable, white, gleaming, hot…attractive…oh sorry, I was talking about his fangs. Well yeah, his fangs, they rolled over my neck and I felt him lean some pressure into it and that was when it happened. He had won, and I had lost. Defeat wasn't _so_ bad though. Once his fangs let up I swear I could not have gotten him up against the wall faster.

"What about fighting…?" He trailed off.

"I have been fighting enough this morning," I told him. I couldn't get his clothes off of him as fast as humanly possible, but luckily he wore such skimpy outerwear it did not take long. Why must he be so good at persuading me? This day was going nowhere very fast and I knew it.

Ugh, the things I do for him.

* * *

We were walking throughout the town, just shopping and talking. I was recovering from this morning's…incident…and he was just following me around. Finally we finished after I spent about my whole weeks pay check and we began to head home.

We were just about to cross onto the street to head to my house, when suddenly a red blur caught my attention by flying in front of me. I fell back a little and Damean caught me, but when I looked over I saw none other then the infamous Melanie Jocelyn Delucia. I could not stand this girl. Her fiery red hair made me want to vomit and she looked anorexic. She always kept her hair straight and in a pony tail; it annoyed me. Her clothing was always way too big for her and she thought she was some kind of high end stripper. I kept close to Damean as I eyed the pink book in her hands. I stepped in front of Damean, even though that probably wasn't the smartest choice.

"What do you want Melanie?" I made the annoyance in my voice clear. She faked a hurt expression.

"Why, Aliea, after all these years I thought you were my friend?"

"Sure. I'll ask again. What. Do. You. Want." I was getting annoyed with her, and quickly she changed her expression to angry.

"You never change. You should know by now to respect _me_ of all people, but then again people like you don't learn that well so I'm not surprised."

Ok. What the _hell_ did this bitch just say to me?

"Oh well I never knew that satins mistress surfaced again, but here she is, standing in front of me. I guess seeing is believing." I told her with venom in my voice, and I think she almost dropped the book in her hands because her face grew about a foot as she now yelled at me.

"MY NAME IS MELANIE JOCELYN DELUCIA AND I REFUSE TO BE TALKED TO LIKE THAT!" She was fuming, but it made me laugh. She opened up her pink book as it began to glow. That was when I noticed it; her mamodo was no where in site. I quickly opened our black book in preparation for the battle.

"_Roseaic!" _She yelled as suddenly a little girl fell from a sakura tree near her, a rose in hand. The rose immediately stretched into a whip as she swung it towards us. We dodged it, but just in time to see its effects on the pavement.

"You see Carline's whip is special, with each spell its attribute changes. That one was acid, and next one, who knows what it will be?" She smiled hugely, thinking she had already won. She was dead wrong.

Our black book began to glow as I called out a spell.

"_Ropdergan!" _I said as the Aura around Damean became dark and sinister before shooting up into the sky. As Melanie caught glimpse of the needles from above she called out what I imagined was a defense spell.

"_Rosa se shieldo!" _Rose petals began to swirl all around them as it created a dome. The black needles rained down on the dome as they were absorbed into the flowers. Annoyed now, I quickly called out another spell we had not yet to try.

"_Auraleer!" _Damean's hand began to glow purple as suddenly a pink glow began to fly out of the flowers and into his hand.

"I think it is transferring their power to you…" I officially got over excited.

"OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BITCH WHAT NOW!" I yelled at her jumping up and down, she was really starting to miff me anyway. She stared wide eyes as her book's glow began to fade, but before it could she called out.

"We won't loose that easily!"

"_Roserudo!" _The small girl put her hands up as flower petals from all around the surrounding area flew around her. Soon a large bird made of flower petals was flying above them, cancelling out our spell. The bird began to fly at us at an incredible speak as we ran to the side to avoid it. Its talons made a large gash into the ground as it began to disintegrate beneath it.

"More acid? Are they serious?" I asked Damean, who looked confused. Sighing, I opened the book once more to our final spell. The bird flew for us again, and right after we dodged it I collided with the pavement. Wincing in pain, I quickly read the spell as Damean jumped in the air.

"_Dioga Dorigando!" _The destructive Aura mass made contact with the red head as a large explosion was heard.

When the dust began to disappear I saw Melanie on the ground unconscious, but there was another person next to her. Finally the smoke cleared and revealed a boy standing there smiling.

"Well it seems you are pretty strong…" He said, his eyes making contact with mine. I froze. They were like, daggers. As if a tornado, ready to consume and destroy everything it ate. Suddenly I felt an uneasy presence behind me, but I didn't bother to turn around and look at the person. I quickly darted to a nearby tree as Damean joined me. Our book began to glow once more.

"_Ropdo-" _I was interrupted by the boy.

"Don't bother" His voice was cutting, and it made Damean glare at him.

"We know all of your spells; we could easily defeat you if I wanted to."

Why was this guy so cocky?

"We have plenty of energy left to handle you!" I yelled at him but he merely smirked.

"Save it woman! It's no use for you to fight me, I am simply here to test your abilities, and I have. I will be going now, don't waste your breath trying to make me stop either." He finished before turning around and beginning to walk away. My anger flared as I opened the book.

"_Dioga Dorigando!" _I called out as the Aura bomb was shot, colliding right where he was.

"Teach you to turn your back on us," I glared at the mass of smoke there, but when it cleared, there was nothing.

"Tisk tisk attacking us from behind isn't very polite…" The voice was everywhere. It could be heard from all directions. Was this his spell? Was he going to attack? I opened the book, readying our defense spell, but nothing happened. The voice simply went away.

"Ugh, looks like we have a new enemy…" I told Deamean as I snuggled into his chest and his arms encircled around me. This fight was getting tougher, and the risks were getting higher.

I grinned. Looks like Damean and I will finally be able to have some fun.

* * *

oh well sarah better be happy even though her character didnt last long. bahahah hope u guys enjoyed it too!:D

reviews keep me writing,

Always,

Bryan :)


	7. Chapter 7

ok this chapter has a little of everything in it hahah! happy, sad, battle, the works lol!

pleasee tell me if it is likedd! thankss:)

**

* * *

**

**Neverland**

Ok, I was officially having the worst day of my life.

First, I wake up basically _on top_ of Kira. Oh yeah, that's not awkward.

Then I go to take a shower, but I forgot we are not in my house. So as I'm walking out of the bathroom drying my hair, shirtless I may add, I ram straight into a door. As if my cheeks weren't red enough, Kira decides it's time to check on me and sees the whole thing. I think I have never seen his eyes bigger than that. Stumbling around, I quickly ran into the closest room. This happened to be the utility closet.

Then I heard Kira put something on the door knob and he told me it was an extra shirt. Blushing through the door, I said thank you and grabbed it. Trying to avoid any more awkward contact with Kira, I suggested we go to a market on the outskirts of the city, they have really good produce and c'mon it's a market, what can happen there?

Well I'll let you know I spoke WAY too soon. There was some weird chick harassing the owner of the market with some girl that looked a lot younger than her. I continued shopping trying to ignore it, but that soon faded once they stormed out and opened a dark purple book in front of the store. I dropped everything in my hand as I quickly rushed in front to protect the market. The girl saw my white book and ran towards an open field.

I thought this idea was good on her part, this way innocent people wouldn't get hurt or the mamodo battle wouldn't be exposed. We met her in this abandoned field with a lot of weeds, it was gross. I opened our book as she did the same, and prepared for whatever would be thrown at us.

"Don't underestimate usss!" She sang as she twirled in a circle. I raised an eyebrow, what was she doing?

"Are you high?" I asked her, and it seemed to piss her off because her expression immediately turned hard and mean.

"No, I am not. You will pay for that insult!" She opened the book as it began to glow a lighter shade of purple than the actual color, and she called out.

"_Darkreyso!" _Suddenly a mist seemed to appear out of the smaller girls' hand. At first I thought it was something like a dense fog, but then realized it wasn't.

"_Frio Siclar!" _I called out as Kira's wings formed from his back and the onslaught of wind and ice began.

I was dumbfounded, this 'mist' absorbed everything we threw at it and kept expanding all around us. Everything was become black. Dark. I am not good with dark. Panicking, I tried to call out once more.

"_Iclear!" _but again, no affect what so ever. I started freaking out when we were completely surrounded by the black and it seemed to consume Kira and myself.

"Scared of the dark huh? This fight will be easy then." The girl told us before my body quickly became totally unresponsive.

**Kira's POV**

The darkness was intimidating, but she underestimated my other senses as well. I could hear everything around us, and the location helped greatly. The long grass and weeds made it easy for me to tell which direction their attack would come from.

I was surprised when Yuki grabbed my hand, realizing he was now shaking. I felt his body get closer and closer to mine, and when he was finally right snug at my side I realized it. His body was now quaking in fear. He wasn't scared of the dark, he was _petrified _of it.

This fight would be our hardest one yet.

_Yuki's POV: Flashback_

_A small child can be seen clutching onto a figure on the ground. The boy must not be any older than 10 but no younger than 8. On closer inspection, one can see the boy clutching onto a woman._

_The woman has a metal plate gouged into her side, as a crimson waterfall falls from her, staining the already sorrowful ground. The boy is crying into her jacket as she speaks softly to him. _

"_Don't be afraid of the dark Yuki…wherever there is darkness, there is light to illuminate it. You must tame the darkness and make it your own, you control it, it does not control you," as the sentence leaves her discolored lips she coughs up blood to the side of the boy, still shielding him even as death's jaws grip onto her for the last time. _

"_D-don't leave m-mommy…" the boy sobs into her coat once more, clutching onto her, trying to keep her alive with him. _

"_I will never leave you Yuki…I will always be here…around you." She gives him a weak smile as suddenly snow begins to fall around them. It is the middle of June. _

"_Ah, see Yuki, the heaven's are speaking to you as well…" The boy looks up curiously and finds the snow falling on his face as it mixes with his tears. _

"_Its saying, no matter where I go…I will always be there for you, Yuki…I will be in the snow. I will be in Neverland…" She trails off as her eyes fade shut half way. The crimson waterfall begins to slow to a dull drip as the boys cries intensify. _

"_Remember Yuki…illuminate the darkness, and you will never be alone…for I will always be waiting for you in the light…" The words slip out of her tongue and her eyelids slip shut. The drip has stopped as now the snow illuminates everything. It illuminates the car that was hit and is now wrapped around a lamp post. It illuminates the sirens that can be seen faintly from a far. It illuminates the boys glistening tears as they freeze and mold with the snow. _

_A woman suddenly scoops the boy up in her arms, murmuring words of comfort, words of safety. The last thing the snow illuminates is the woman who now lies underneath it. Once more the ice has covered up the sorrow, as the chilling darkness falls beneath it, and the last trace of pain to the boy is snowed over and he is carried away. _

_Carried away from the snow, away from the sorrow. Away from Neverland. _

_End Flashback: Yuki's POV_

My mom used to call it Neverland when it snowed. Because snow frees you, there is no pain or sorrow in Neverland, there is simply white happiness.

_Illuminate the darkness Yuki…let Neverland guide you to the one you love…_

I had lost Kira in the darkness, I had lost my grip on him, but now I'm getting him back. I stood up from my fallen position, I guess I tripped or something. I grasped our white book with both my hands. My body was slumped over and my legs were spread, I was holding the book in between them. My head was hung and my tears were falling onto the book.

I swear I heard my moms' voice, but as soon as I did, the book began to glow incredibly bright. I looked at it, revealing our new spell and I smiled.

_Time to bring Neverland back…_

I memorized the spell as I conjured all the courage in my body to stand straight up. I could hear Kira trying to doge the attacks, but still get hit. I moved the book into the air, keeping a tight grip on it with my left hand as it illuminated the area around me. My face twisted into a form of anger as I used all the pain inside me and put it into this next spell.

"_Raja Freeyando!" _I shouted as I felt a gust of cold wind and snow all around me. The book was still in the air and it took me a while to realize I was still yelling. I felt snow drifting all around me, and I felt happy. The darkness faded slowly but surely, and soon I got a glimpse of the power of Kira's spell.

The area around was a frozen wasteland. It was all completely leveled into glaciers and ice. Kira was huffing and it seemed he had some scratches and bruises, but nothing terrible. I saw the mamodo completely frozen in a block of ice, and her partner was out cold on the ground, half her body encased as well.

I called out our first spell and we burned their book, and that's when I collapsed onto my knees. Kira quickly rushed to my side and helped me up before we began to walk away, I felt like all the color was drained from my eyes and my whole body was weak. I could not wait to get back to Kira's mansion.

* * *

We walked inside and I went straight for the couch to collapse. I sat down and rested my head back against the comfortable sofa as Kira went upstairs to freshen up.

I don't know why exactly I got up, but I did. I was just standing there, in the middle of the living room, and I didn't know why. It took me about a minute to realize I had no idea where the book was. I scanned the room frantically trying to find it, and then I spotted my backpack against the wall and the book had spilled onto the floor. I ran over to it, almost like a mother would run over to a lost child that was found, and grasped it tightly in my arms.

I don't know what this guilt was, but it hurt like nothing you can imagine. This overwhelming crushing feeling on my chest, and now I was finding it harder to breathe. I collapsed against the wall, clutching the book against my chest as my sobs broke free. The tears kept falling all over the book, and I couldn't talk. I felt horrible. I had almost lost Kira. I refuse to let anyone else I care about perish because of me. I think Kira heard me because he moved down the stairs to check on me, and when he saw my distraught figure he bolted down next to me. He fell to his knees in front of me.

"Yuki what's wrong? Did they hurt you? What's going on?" the questions flew out of his mouth, but I couldn't answer them. I simply shook my head back and forth and grasped onto the book harder, afraid of losing it, losing Kira.

"G-give…me a, a m-minute…" I was barely able to get the words out, but he gave me a hard nod and a frown as he sat in front of me.

Eventually my cries quieted and I looked at him. He looked worried and scared, as if he wanted to pull his delicate brown hair out of his head. Despite every emotion that ran through his eyes and face, he still looked…_good._ I don't get my feelings anymore. It's so confusing. I am a teenage boy, I should like teenage girls…right? Shouldn't I have feelings for someone like, Aliea? That's it, just another thing wrong with me I found.

Was this what I was running from? My heart? My feelings? That's what has been tormenting me so much? The one thing my head refuses to acknowledge is my feelings for Kira. Was he the thing I was searching for in the dark? All those dreams, was he the object I needed? The one I grasped onto so hard, to never let go of? I can only come to once conclusion.

He was.

The idea brought more tears to my weary eyes as I looked at him once more. The cerulean eyes that glistened and sparkled every time I looked at them. The defined figure hidden beneath the sweatshirt. The kind and gentle soul concealed behind the outer shell. This is who I was looking at. I closed my eyes and was about to let the back of my head collide with the wall, but something stopped it. Kira stopped it.

_Caring. Gentle. Loving._.

I didn't open my eyes; I simply didn't know what to say to him. I felt my face becoming cooler, and I didn't know why.

"Yuki…" He breathed my name slightly, and his face was closer then I perceived. The breath hit right into my lips and made my skin shiver.

"Yes…?" I asked him, as my eyes opened slightly. I saw a glimpse of his cerulean ones, and then opened them fully to stare into them. His face was so close to mine, just inches apart. My grasp on the book loosened and my hand began to move involuntarily away from the book and towards him. His breath tickled my face and his hand had secured itself in my hair. He moved a centimeter closer as he talked.

"Don't be afraid…" He said, his lips getting so close to mine. Any slight movement, any flinch and it would be done.

"I'm not afraid…with you…" I spoke what I felt. When I was with Kira, I felt safe. Like nothing could hurt me, and it made him smile in response.

"Good," he said before moving that inch and touching our lips together. My eyes clamped shut and I lost all grip on his book. I put it to the side of me as my hands traveled to his face and his hair. My head moved back against the wall and my knees fell to the ground. I didn't know what was quite going on, but it validated everything I felt. Kira moved himself closer to me as my body sat up, propping itself against the wall, allowing Kira to mold our figures together. My left hand embedded itself in his hair and my right moved around his neck, keeping him securely against me.

I opened my mouth slightly, breathing out, but allowing his scent in. I felt our tongues clash in battle. The battle was elegant though, it was a dance. I let out a soft moan I had been containing and I felt my cheeks heat up once more. I felt him move away partially and our lips disconnected ever so slightly, but I still kept my figured molded to his. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his.

"Thank you Kira…" I didn't know what else to say, or do. He pressed his lips against mine once more, and I smiled into it. Pulling back he looked me in the eye.

"I'm happy I can keep you safe," he confessed, and for the first time ever I think I saw a light tint of red on Kira's cheeks. Smiling once more, I let my head fall into the nape of his neck.

I felt his body switch and then his mouth was by my ear.

"Stand up for me…?" He asked while letting his tongue slide over the skin on my neck. I shivered unintentionally and just gripped the fabric of his shirt tighter, telling him yes. He moved away and smiled at me, finding yet another weak point on myself. He stood up first and then put his hand out. I took it and got up, but as I did he pulled it back and I fell into him. My face heated up as his head dipped down to mine.

"You should be more careful," he told me, torturing me with the closeness of our faces. He pulled away and I found myself pulling closer. His body suddenly fell onto the couch and he pulled me down with him. I was officially a tomato now as he maneuvered me into his lap and cradled me close. Once more I let my head rest in the crease of his neck and my eyes closed.

Soon I was out cold in Kira's lap, the blush sticking onto my cheeks as I hugged him close. The darkness disappeared along with my worries as I realized it.

What I had been searching for all this time.

My snow.

My Neverland.

Now I found it.

It had been here all along.

_Kira… _

Kira _is my_ Neverland.

* * *

yayayay i had alot of fun with this chapter:)

k im getting like no reviews on this story so if there r any unlucky souls who actually read this wud u mind telling me what u think?

hahah thanksss:)

reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


End file.
